


Win Me A Prize

by inuko678



Series: MarkHyuck College Hits [5]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Boyfriends, Cuties, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, haechan is more in love, i love them, mark is love, markhyuck, soft boyfriends, they're cute af as usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 18:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21306671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inuko678/pseuds/inuko678
Summary: Mark and Donghyuck go on a date to the local fair.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Series: MarkHyuck College Hits [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1392829
Comments: 5
Kudos: 164





	Win Me A Prize

Donghyuck trailed behind his boyfriend as they wandered through the fairgrounds. He was happily munching on a corn dog AND a cotton candy, the treats filling both his hands and leaving Mark to awkwardly carry all the prizes. "Let's take a rest, Donghyuck," Mark desperately suggested as he tiredly plopped down on a bench, dropping the group of stuffed animals he held onto the patch of grass at his feet.

"Are you tired?" Donghyuck asked before chomping off another piece of his deepfried hotdog. He stood in front of his boyfriend and propped a foot up on the edge of the bench.

Mark pitifully nodded as he leaned over the younger's leg, "I can't feel my arms," he whined, "Why am I carrying all these toys if they all belong to you?" Donghyuck shrugged, "I'm eating, besides no one told you to win me all those prizes. You just wanted to show off," he responded. Mark gasped in disbelief as he sat back, "What? You totally asked me to win you a bear from that damn ring toss booth," he argued back as he shoved his oversized t-shirt sleeves up his arms. 

"Yea ONE prize, not FOUR!" Donghyuck countered through a know-it-all smile. He finished off his blue and pink cotton candy swirl and dropped his trash into the trash recepticle near the bench. Mark crossed his arms and pouted, "Fine I'll keep the others you ungrateful brat. We'll start a family without you." Donghyuck felt himself swoon a bit at how cute Mark Lee was being. He was completely in love with him, but Mark didn't need to know all that.

Hyuck grinned and sat down beside the elder wrapping his arms around his waist. "NO! You can't keep them. You won them for me, I want them. I've already named them all," he protested through a pout of his own.

Mark raised his brows, "Oh really?" he asked him through a fond smile. He placed a strong hand on the younger's knee and gave a squeeze.

Donghyuck nodded and rested his chin on his boyfriend's shoulder, "Yea the bear is Jack, the cat is MoMo, the frog is Mr. Green, and the other cat is Taeyongie," he listed. Mark give chuckle, "Which one of these cat toys did you name after Taeyong-hyung?" he queried. Donghyuck shared his laugh and said, "Guess." He reached down and grabbed both animals and passed them over to his boyfriend. Mark studied the stuffed cat creatures. One was a black cat with no actual distiguishable features other than it's large green eyes. The other one was a fluffy white cat with piercing blue eyes.

"Ummmmm the black one?" Mark asked him. Donghyuck shook his head, "WRONG. The cute fluffy one. It reminds me of Taeyong-hyung's bed hair after a good night with Jaehyun-hyung," he explained. Mark gave his boyfriend a look of discomfort, "Either you're spending too much time at my apartment...or Taeyong-hyung is," he mumbled. Donghyuck shrugged, "Maybe both, Canada."

Donghyuck hugged his boyfriend's arm to his chest and asked, "What do you want to do next? I saw a pretty interesting looking spinning gondola ride." Mark frowned, "You just ate all that junk food and you want to go on a spinning ride?" he asked his boyfriend, "I love you baby, but I'm not about to let you puke all over me." Donghyuck blushed at the confession but continued with the conversation, "Fine dad, what do you want to do?"

"Win me a prize?" Mark asked him hopefully. Donghyuck grinned, "Why?" he asked him, "Do you want Hyuckie to make Mark feel special?" It was Mark's turn to blush, "I mean yea...I won you four. I deserve one right?" he bargained. Donghyuck felt his heart swell a bit, Mark could be cute when he wanted. He nodded and stood up, "C'mon on hyung," he said scooping up a couple of the toys, "Hyuckie will win you something cute. I promise." 

Mark smiled happily and stood up. He tucked the other two stuffed animals under an arm and held his other hand out for the younger to take. "I know the perfect game," he said as he led the younger away.

<>

They ended up at a dart throwing booth. Mark accepted responsibility of the four toys again so the dude running the booth could explain the rules to his boyfriend. "So if you can pop a balloon you get a small toy. If you pop 3 balloons you can get a mid-sized toy. And if you can pop 7 I will let you choose 2 large toys. I will give you 10 darts so you have a chance to make them all. Also if you make all 7 we will take a photo of you and put it on our Wall of Top Winners," the booth dude told him as he placed the small darts on the counter in front of him.

Donghyuck nodded, a small smirk tugging at his lips. "I hope you have good aim, Sunflower," Mark called from behind him. He was looking at the board of winners and there was only 5 people up there, most of whom were older men. Donghyuck rolled up his sleeves and picked up a dart in his right hand. He jutted his arm out and rocked his hand back and forth, speculating the distance. He closed one eye and took his aim. He gave an expert flick of his wrist and let the dart fly. It hit a big yellow balloon dead on and a loud pop was heard.

"One down," the booth clerk said and blew on his little whistle to alert the passerbys of Donghyuck's small success. "You better keep that whistle ready," Donghyuck confidently told the clerk as he picked up the next dart. He closed one eye and took aim again. He flung the dart the short distance away and hit bright red balloon. POP! Mark moved closer in awe, "Wow Hyuck, you're doing amazing!" he cheered.

The younger boy grinned widely, "Duh," he easily said.

One-by-one, Hyuck picked up the darts and swiftly threw them at the board of balloons in front of him. He easily popped another 3 balloons on his first try. His arm started to get a little sore from being extended so long though, so it took him another 4 tries to get the last 2. He had one dart left by the end of it all. "Damn I'm out of shape," Hyuck mumbled in minor disappointment.

Mark dropped his hands on his boyfriend's shoulders and happily squeezed them. "Donghyuck! You did it!" he eagerly said shaking the younger. "You actually did it." He jumped a bit with his excitement. Donghyuck laughed and did his best to extract Mark's hands from his shoulders, "Mark-hyung, you're hurting me."

The clerk blew his shrill whistle loudly and tossed some confetti at the pair. Donghyuck and Mark stared at the clerk with surprised eyes as he said, "Congratulations sir, you've won our top prize! Choose any 2 large toys!" Donghyuck looked at his boyfriend and told him, "Go ahead." Mark stepped closer to the booth and stared up at the prizes hanging from the ceiling.

Mark's eyes lit up when he saw a large stuffed lion with a bright orange mane. He quickly pointed at it, "I'll take that one and....." his eyes landed on sun shaped pillow, "That one too." The clerk nodded and used an extended hook to retrieve the prizes for Mark. "And if you want to stand over there by that blue curtain so I can take your picture for the Wall of Top Winners," he said to Donghyuck as he pulled out his Polaroid camera. 

Donghyuck nodded and moved over to the thick blue drape and stood dead center. He did a small salute just as the clerk snapped his picture. Donghyuck and Mark stood to the side and watched as the clerk tacked the younger's photograph to his wall. Mark took out his cellphone and took a picture of the wall, taking care to put the focus on his boyfriend's picture.

"This is going on Instagram," he said through a proud smile. Donghyuck smiled and shook his head.

<>

The couple sat in the bed of Mark's truck, resting their throbbing feet while eating a large tray of nachos they picked up from a food stall on the way out of the carnival. "I'm still shocked at how easily you won me those prizes Hyuck," Mark said before shoving a loaded tortilla chip into his mouth. Donghyuck shrugged nonchalantly, "Child's play," he replied with a wave of his hand. Mark gave his boyfriend a stale face and said, "There's that arrogance I love so much."

Donghyuck laughed and snatched the soda from the elder's hand...they were sharing that too. "It's not arrogance Canada, it's confidence. I was a state champ in archery 2 years in a row," he bragged. Mark rolled his eyes, but grinned at his boyfriend, "I know, I know," he said, "Thanks for winning me stuff." Donghyuck nodded and reached for more nachos. "Hyuckie always does what he says," he cutely responded.

Mark wiped his hands on a napkin. "Yes Hyuckie did well," he conceded, "And I think Hyuckie deserves one more prize from his Mark-hyung." Donghyuck gave a lopsided grin, knowing full well where things were going, "Oh? What kind of prize?" he asked. Mark used his pointer finger to beckon his boyfriend closer. Donghyuck rested his weight on his hands as he leaned over the nachos, closing his eyes. 

Mark pushed Donghyuck's bangs back and lovingly kissed his unblemished forehead. He sat back and awaited the younger's reaction. Donghyuck cracked open an eye and pouted at his boyfriend, "Is that all?" "You want me to kiss you in the middle of the parking lot?" Mark asked incredulously. They never left the fairgrounds. Donghyuck nodded and closed his eyes again. Mark quickly glanced around for any parking lot pedestrians. When he saw no one he scooted closer to his boyfriend.

He cupped the younger's face in his hands and closed the distance between them. It was a sweet, non-intrusive kiss. Donghyuck moaned into the kiss, melting. Mark broke the kiss an smiled widely. "I seriously feel sparks every time I kiss you, Lee Donghyuck," he admitted. The younger shrugged, "Duh," he managed to say before Mark was pulling him into another kiss.

Donghyuck decided he could spend the rest of his life sitting there in the back of Mark's truck, kissing him. 


End file.
